


neon baby

by jaehyunsdimple



Category: NCT
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, i really miss yuwin, i think, only a lil bit though, soft, yuta has a red convertible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsdimple/pseuds/jaehyunsdimple
Summary: “yuta if you don’t stop fucking staring at me, i’ll break your nose.”orfive times yuta thinks sicheng is beautiful and one time he did something about it





	neon baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! have fun reading this shit :)))

 

five times yuta thinks sicheng is beautiful and one time he did something about it

 

———————————————

 

“yuta if you don’t stop fucking staring at me, i’ll break your nose” snapped sicheng. yuta and sicheng were in a retro diner, with a jukebox playing a soft 80’s rock song, the neon sign outside bathing both of their faces in a red light. 

 

sicheng was sipping a strawberry milkshake, hair wavy and splayed across his forehead, makeup smudged. and yuta thought that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the epitome of perfect, a gift from go-

 

“yuta! i said stop staring at me.” yuta was snapped out of his daze and mumbled a “sorry” even though he wasn’t. the japanese boy would stare at sicheng all day long if he could. sicheng simply shook his head, and turned on his phone that read 11:30pm.

 

more artificial light shined on the chinese boy’s face, and yuta could swear his cheeks were dusted a light pink. _god_ , _you’re_ _beautiful_ yuta thought, but didn’t say because sicheng could never love him that way. never. yuta didn’t have time to sulk since, in one swift movement, sicheng was leaning across the old table and pressing an airpod into the japanese boy’s ear, playing a smooth song.

 

_notice_ _maybe_ , _neon_ _baby_

 

sicheng was smiling at yuta, the one that shows his teeth and makes his eyes crinkle, the one that makes yuta’s heart stutter and brain shut down. yuta could only smile back, hiding the pain of never being able to hold the boy he loves in his arms, never being able to dance to this song with his one and only love.

 

 

 

———————————————

 

it was sunset in a park, and two boys were currently laughing their hearts out because of something stupid yuta did.

 

“my lungs!” gasped sicheng between laughs and giggles, and yuta laughed even harder. the purple light bounced off of sicheng cheekbones, as he tried to not fall off the swing he was sitting on. _so_ _pretty_ , yuta thought, _so_ , _so_ _pretty_.

 

as the two calmed down and the night cooled, yuta saw sicheng shiver slightly. he was already there, hugging sicheng from behind, ready to do whatever it takes to make the boy in front of him happy. sicheng laughed again, but this time it was more breathy, more beautiful.

 

yuta turned his head to stare at sicheng once again, and was met with two brown eyes staring back at him. sicheng leaned in close to yuta, pressing their noses together as he clicked a play button on his phone. the same song from the diner was playing, and the two closed their eyes, noses and foreheads touching, both singing along softly to the song that was playing.

 

_you_ _could_ _sway_ _me_ , _being_ _wavy_

 

yuta basked in the sensation of sicheng’s breath on his lips, the feeling of his skin on his own. he smiled, and sicheng gladly returned it, pulling away and leading the two of them back to yuta’s car. _i_ _love_ _you_

 

 

———————————————

 

two boys were squished on yuta’s small bed, only meant for one person, but they laid there together anyways. they made it work. a japanese anime was playing, and sicheng was reading the rapid chinese subtitles, eyebrows furrowed and eyes droopy. the chinese boy muffled a yawn with his light pink sweater paws.

 

“yuta, im sleepy.” whined sicheng, and yuta felt his heart clench.

 

“then sleep chengie. i’ve got you” replied yuta, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“i don’t want to bother you though,” said the younger, pausing for a yawn “i could just walk home.”

 

yuta wrapped his arms around sicheng protectively, keeping him in place because no way is he ever going to let him walk home in the cold. or pass up an opportunity to cuddle with sicheng.

 

“you could never bother me. ever.” said yuta, sincerity in his eyes.

 

this time yuta knew for sure that the chinese boy’s cheeks turned a pretty pink as he put his face on yuta’s shoulder. when sicheng’s breathing slowed and eyes fluttered closed, yuta put his laptop away and admired the artwork that was dong sicheng. long eyelashes casted a shadow across soft cheeks, plump, pink lips in a slight pout, and a sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones. _so_ _beautiful_. _i_ _love_ _you_.

 

yuta pressed his lips to the crown of sicheng head, and wished for this moment to last forever.

 

———————————————

 

rain pattered against the glass roof of the small bus stop, where two boys, soaking wet with beaming smiles, sat.

 

“yuta, i can’t believe we just did that!” said sicheng, and yuta thought that he held all the stars in the sky in his eyes.

 

the two had just pulled a prank on the mean grocery store owner that always yelled at sicheng, and they both were so, so happy.

 

“i would do that again. one hundred percent. he looked like that one pikachu meme!” laughed yuta, and sicheng laughed along with him.

 

it was 7:30pm, and the rain still didn’t let up. the japanese boy watched as sicheng pulled out his phone and airpods, and automatically stuck his hand out to take one. “yuta,” said sicheng very seriously, “this is our song, okay?” yuta’s heart skipped a beat at the way he said our, and nodded breathlessly. he put the airpod in his ear and the smooth, lofi song was playing.

_i've_ _been_ _looking_ _for_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _absence_ _was_ _made_ _clear_ , _i_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _you_ _but_ _i_ _know_ _i_ _want_ _you_ _here_

 

sicheng clasped a soft hand around yuta’s. the japanese boy turned to look at sicheng, but instead of finding eyes staring back at him, he saw a side of a perfect face that was tinted pink. rain water drenched sicheng’s hair, blue wind breaker full of wet drops, face tilted downwards with a small smile dancing on his lips. _angel_ , yuta thought, _the_ _most_ _beautiful_ _angel_. the noise of a bus stopping in front of them was heard, and the two boys walked inside it, hand in hand.

 

 

———————————————

 

it was a sunny afternoon, dandelions sprouted all around sicheng and yuta. they were in the country side, trying to escape from all the stress and pressure of the city.

the two boys were laying side by side, talking and laughing and just basking in each other’s presence.

“so then,” said yuta with a smile, “i sprinted away from like 30 kids that were chasing me while i was carrying a big ass wedding cake!” sicheng clutched his stomach and laughed the laugh that he let no one but yuta hear, because he thought it was awkward. yuta thought it was adorable.

 

the japanese boy was laughing too, happiness taking over his body. he loved how easy it was to be with sicheng. even though the boy made his heart thump rapidly and skin tingle, it was easy to tell him everything, easy to laugh with him, easy to wrap his arms around him and fall asleep together.

 

yuta knew that it was merely platonic, but even though it was messed up to do this, he pretended it was more. yuta turned his head to look at sicheng and his breath hitched.

 

the sun made the younger’s skin glow and brown eyes lighten, his white shirt rode up a bit revealing a small peak of toned stomach. _you_ _deserve_ _everything_ , thought yuta, _you_ _are_ _so_ _beautiful_.

 

sicheng suddenly rolled on top of yuta, wrapping his arms around the japanese boy’s neck, burying his face in the older boy’s shoulder. yuta’s hand automatically flew up to caress sicheng’s lower back, pressing them closer and closer together. he felt sicheng’s cheeks heat up through the fabric of his shirt, and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of sicheng’s skin against his own and the warm sun beaming down on his face.

 

 

———————————————

 

the two were in yuta’s red convertible, top rolled down and wind blowing in their hair. they were on a dirt road because sicheng wanted to try a new ice cream place that was an hour away, and yuta being the whipped boy he was, offered to go with him.

 

the road was deserted, the only sounds were the rev of the car’s engine and music playing faintly on the radio.

 

“pass the aux cord, nakamoto.” demanded sicheng, and yuta complied with no hesitation. “pull over please. your car is so fucking shaky and i can’t plug anything in.”

 

yuta replied with a lazy “yeah, yeah whatever. at least i have a car.”

 

the vehicle pulled over next to a field, and it was all clear blue skies, no trees or buildings in sight, surrounded by only the pale brown dirt road and green grass.

 

sicheng managed to plug his phone into the car, and a song started playing. their song. yuta still had the car pulled over, as he watched sicheng sway to the beat.

_pink_ _cars_ _take_ _us_ _far_ _just_ _if_ _you_ _know_ _who_ _you_ _are_ , _dressed_ _up_ _like_ _a_ _star_ , _you_ _were_ _staying_ _after_ _dark_

 

_you_ _are_ _so_ _beautiful_. _i_ _love_ _you_. sicheng turned down the music, and turned to look at yuta. “what did you say?” his eyes were wide, staring at yuta.

 

_oh_ , fuck _i_ _said_ _that_ _out_ _loud_. “yuta. tell me what you said.” sicheng’s words cut through the silence, but they were said softly. yuta’s heart thrummed loudly in his chest, perspiration forming on his forehead. _well_ , _it’s_ _now_ _or_ _never_. _time_ _to_ _go_ _ruin_ _my_ _friendship_ _with_ _sicheng!_

 

“i-i said you are so beautiful. oh, and that i love you. like more than a friend.” yuta paused to see sicheng’s reaction, but got none so he continued what he was saying.

 

“i’ve liked you like that for about two years, i think. and i know this is going to change everything, but sicheng i love you. you are so beautiful and loving and funny, and it’s so easy to be around you. i love the way your skin glows in the sun, the way your eyes droop when you get tired, the way that you spontaneously wrap your arms around me just for the hell of it. dong sicheng, i am totally and irrevocably in love with you.”

 

yuta paused looking for a sign, a sign that sicheng wasn’t totally repulsed by him, a sign sicheng didn’t want to leave him.

 

“im sorry, that i feel this way. i understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore.” said yuta with a tight smile, and sicheng’s face was unreadable.

 

after about ten seconds sicheng turned to yuta, with the cutest, biggest smile yuta had ever seen him wear.

 

“i love you too yuta. more than a friend, more than you could ever imagine.” and with that, sicheng leaned forward and pressed a kiss to yuta’s lips, noses bumping but they made it work. they always did.

 

sicheng’s lips felt euphoric on yuta’s, tasting like strawberry milkshakes, sunny afternoons, late night drives and everything yuta loved.

 

a hand came up to rest on yuta’s jaw, applying more pressure to their lips, more of the pent up feelings they had inside. after a few seconds, they pulled away, eyes turning into half moons as they smiled, stars in their eyes. yuta watched attentively as sicheng leaned forward and turned up their song all the way. sicheng turned around and smiled at yuta, excitement in his eyes and lips pink.

 

_pink_ _cars_ _take_ _us_ _far_ _just_ _if_ _you_ _know_ _who_ _you_ _are_

 

their lips met again, this time with more passion but still sweet. sicheng unbuckled his and yuta’s seatbelts, and clambered on top of yuta’s lap, straddling his hips.

 

yuta looked up at the chinese boy and wondered how he got so lucky, how he had the mo-

 

“hold me.” demanded sicheng airily, and yuta complied, setting his hands softly on sicheng’s waist. hands came up to cup yuta’s jaw, tilting his head up so he was staring at sicheng. he didn’t have time to enjoy the younger boy’s beauty, because he had lips crashing against his own again, feeling a swipe of a tongue against his bottom lip.

 

_dressed_ _up_ _like_ _a_ _star_ , _you_ _were_ _staying_ _after_ _dark_

 

yuta let sicheng take control, a wet tongue tracing patterns in his mouth and making soft noises come out of his own.

 

_notice_ _maybe_ , _neon_ _baby_

 

yuta pulled a lever on his car seat, so they were lying down, sun hitting sicheng’s back. yuta pulled away, only to press butterfly kisses against sicheng’s jaw, neck and collarbones. the japanese boy started to nibble then run his tongue over parts of sicheng’s neck, making harsh red marks and pretty sounds from sicheng. the chinese boy felt the red already blossoming to deep purples and blues.

 

_you_ _could_ _sway_ _me_ , _being_ _wavy_

 

their mouths met again, but it was softer and sweeter this time, more like their first kiss but less awkward. yuta pressed a lingering peck on sicheng’s lips, and pulled away with the biggest and happiest smile on his face. “just to be clear,” said yuta with a teasing look, “we’re boyfriends now, right?”

 

“yeah,” replied sicheng “i guess we are.”

 

“sweet!”

 

“don’t make me change my mind, nakamoto.”

 

and they went off to the ice cream parlour sicheng wanted to try, their song blasting through the speakers, disrupting the silence but having their own peace betweenlinked hands.

 

 

_neon_ _city_ _baby_ , _neon_ _city_ _baby_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys!! comments and kudos are very appreciated <333 the song mentioned in this is called Neon Baby by Cuco


End file.
